chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Granting
Ability granting is the ability to give abilities to others. Characters *William Williams has this ability naturally. *An unnamed man in Dakota also possesses this ability naturally in World 8. *Raven Low also possesses this ability naturally. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from Raven, but subsequently lost it. *Delilah Gray will have this ability naturally. *Kari Petrelli-Bones will also have this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Raven. *Peter Petrelli has also absorbed the ability. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. *Clarisse Cooper will have this ability naturally. Limits 'William Williams' William can give another an ability with a little contact. He cannot control which ability or abilities they gain, as they would get the ones they'd have naturally. They will also manifest at the natural time, not immediately. 'Unnamed Man' This man could give a person abilities with contact. The abilities would show as glowing lights which would seem to fade into their skin. The person would then gain up to five abilities. He couldn't control which abilities they'd gain, but he could choose if they would manifest immediately or not. 'Raven Low' Raven can also give abilities with a touch. He can only give one ability at a time, though 5 is the normal amount for his world, and he cannot control which abilities the person gains. They usually seem to be quite simple abilities. The people will also manifest immediately. 'Leo Castern' Leo had the same limits as Raven, but has lost the ability before ever using it. [[Delilah Gray|'Delilah Gray']] Delilah will be able to give abilities at touch, merely needing a few seconds of physical contact to gift someone with an ability. She will have no control over the abilities she gives, as they are the ones the person would have naturally, however, they will be manifested immediately. 'Kari Petrelli-Bones' Kari will be able to give others three abilities each, when near that person. These abilities will then be manifested immediately. There will be no visible sign when he gives a person an ability, apart from their manifestation. Only a simple thought will be needed to use this ability, and there will be no way to distinguish afterwards between a granted ability and a natural one. The ability could be used to effectively return deleted or stolen abilities. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Raven, but has never used the ability. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter has similar limits to Raven and Jess. 'Robert Max' Robert also has similar limits to Raven. 'Clarisse Cooper' Clarisse will be able to grant others abilities. She will not need physical contact to do so, but will need to be near that person. The given ability will be temporarily visible in the form of white sparks of light in the air. She will not be able to control which abilities are gained, and she will make a person manifest 4 new abilities, but they will normally appear in stages. Similar Abilities *Ability manifestation can cause a person to manifest early *DNA manipulation can give abilities to others *Human manipulation has also been used to give others abilities *Human omnipotence can also manipulate what abilities others have *Juju focus is the ability to place one's ability into an object *Ability sharing can be used to temporarily give non-evolved humans abilities *Evolution manipulation can be used to turn a human into an evolved human Category:Abilities